


Jury Duty

by Staringback



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Attempt at Humor, Bara monsters, Don't Even Know Why, Gender-neutral Reader, Humans and monsters get along, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Misunderstandings, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Take it as it is, Underfell Mettaton, You have Jury Duty, spur of the moment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: You didn't want to have jury duty.  The robotic monster known as Juror 12 didn't want to have jury duty either.





	Jury Duty

**Author's Note:**

> No reason for this fic. I just got jury duty and when I received my letter in the mail I remembered a silly urban legend my late brother told me that made me laugh. This is loosely based on that story. I changed a few things to make it Underfell centered! I hope this makes you laugh as well! ^_^

“How long was it until he started making the unwanted sexual advances towards you?”  the plaintiff's lawyer asks the pretty blonde lady who seems to be on the verge of tears.  Taking a deep breath, she answers, her voice muffled with the threat of sobs.

 

“Two days.”

 

You, along with **_most_ ** of the other jurors, take this moment to look towards the defendant, a very handsome middle aged man.  You are surprised to see a look of complete cool on his face.

 

 **_Well, he doesn’t look guilty_ ** , you think to yourself, trying not to jump to conclusion or make any harsh judgements this early in the case.  You are just about to focus your attention back on the pretty plaintiff when you see the person beside you, juror 12, leaning back in his seat, his eyes close, almost as though he’s sleeping.

 

With an annoyed frown you grab his knee and shake him quietly.  His four dazzling pink eyes snap open.

 

“Oh my.  Is this stupid thing finally over with, darling?” he asks you a little too loudly and you wince, looking towards the judge before sighing in relief.  Despite juror 12’s loud and extravagant voice, it seems as though you are the only one to hear him. The other jurors don’t even look his way.

 

You shake your head at him, silently telling him no and he sighs, once again a little too loudly.

 

“This is so ridiculous.  I have so many important things to do today,” he tells you and you fight your anger, making a point to turn your head back and focus your attention on the case that is unfolding in front of you.

 

When you had received that letter in the mail stating you had jury duty you groaned.  You’ve already been on a jury twice before and you know how it goes: you lose a day or two of work, have to make up that money later by pulling double shifts at your minimum wage job and probably worse of all you’ll be stuck with eleven other people who didn’t want to be there too.

 

Fantastic.  Simply fantastic and when you had bitched about your situation to your fellow co-workers, one of them gave you some interesting advice.

 

“You want out of jury duty, just pretend to be racist or sexist.  That’s what I do.”

 

You’ve heard that advice before and while you were always tempted to use it when the lawyers and judge were asking you questions to see if you were unbiased,  you never could find it in yourself to act that way. You don’t want any bad karma coming your way, so you gritted your teeth and accepted your fate silently.

 

However, as soon as you met juror 12 you wish you had pretended to be racist.

 

He was the only monster serving on the jury and you don’t hate him because he is a monster.  You hate him because he is the most whiniest creep you’ve ever met.

 

Granted, he is also the most attractive creep you’ve ever met too.  Like most monsters living in your city, he’s tall, about five feet taller than you and while his gray robotic face and body is more human than other monsters you have met and befriended, he still has the looks of a monster.  

 

He has four pink eyes that sparkle along with four long robotic arms to match and despite his metal appearance, his shoulder length black hair shines and looks soft to the touch and let’s not forget those full lips and white teeth of his.  

 

Yep, he certainly is the most handsome man you’ve ever seen, with style to match.  He’s wearing an expensive black suit and a pink tie, so at least he dresses like he’s taking this trial seriously, but that’s as far as it goes.  As soon as he opened his mouth earlier today before the trial began, all that came out of his mouth were complaints and bitches, which killed his good looks for you.  

 

Good God, you have never heard another person bitch so much in you life.  He voiced all the complaints you have about attending jury duty, but then he also started to bring up other things.  Such as telling you and all the other jurors that he’s some big name celebrity with the monster community, but you wouldn’t know because you don’t keep up with all that stupid superstar stuff, but what he was saying must have been true because a few of the female jurors came up to him and asked for his autograph, which put him in a slightly better mood, but didn’t stop his bitching.  In fact, you feel that having people ask for his autograph only justified his pompous little attitude.

 

He kept complaining all the way up to the trial actually beginning and once the lawyers began talking, he finally shut his mouth, giving you and your fellow jurors the mercy you all felt like you earned at this point.

 

The case itself is about a woman being sexually harassed at her work by her boss and if that turns out to be true, you’ll be horrified.  The things she is accusing her boss of doing to her are so disgusting and vulgar it makes your skin crawl. Unwanted touches, asking for nude pics, threatening her with her job if she didn’t perform sexaul acts on him, everything a sleazy and disgusting boss would do, he seemed to have done to her.  It it were true ...you’ll wait until the end to make your decision.

 

All of you appear horrified and disgusted with her accusations.  All of you but juror 12 who sat there throughout the trial, either looking bored, fixing his hair, messing with his tie, staring at his nails or now, sleeping right in the middle of it.

 

 **_Jerk_ ** , you think to yourself as Juror 12 closes his four eyes again.

 

“For my first piece of evidence, I would like to present the jury with a note the plaintiff received from the defendant, Mr. Bell,” the lawyer states and hands the piece of paper to juror one.

 

She read it, gasps softly, turning white and hands it to juror number two.  He read it, mouths out the word “disgusting” before handing it to juror three. You watch as all the jurors show visible signs of repulsion before the note gets to you.

 

You brace yourself before reading it.

 

**You are such a fucking tease you know that?  Every time I see you, I just want to tear your fucking clothes off, pull your hair, slam you into my desk and run my tongue everywhere on your hot little body before fucking you senseless.**

 

 **_Holy shit_ **...you think to yourself before sneaking a look at the handsome defendant again, only this time some of his confidence has worn off.  

 

You pass the note to juror 12 only to see he has fallen asleep again.

 

Feeling more annoyed than ever you grabbed his knee once again and this time jerk him awake.  He wakes instantly and stares confusingly at you. You practically throw the note at him.

 

“Read this,” you quietly hiss at him.

 

He looks at you, still puzzled, but after a second reads it to himself and to your surprise his eyes widen in shock.  You start to feel your annoyance for the monster fade. Okay, he seems just as appalled as the rest of you are...maybe he’s not such a bad fellow.

 

“Oh my …” he whispers, looking at you.  “How ...vile,” he breathes out the last word, his voice heavy and deep as all four of his eyelids lower until his eyes are half-closed.  He gives you a sly smile and he leans closer to you.

 

What ...what is he doing?

 

“How very very very ...naughty of you,” he whispers, licking his lips seductively.  

 

Oh no, he doesn’t think you actually-

 

“Juror 12 if you are finished would you please pass the note to the bailiff?”

 

With a seductive chuckle, you can only stare helpless as the robotic monster wraps an arm around you.

 

“Your honor, darling,” he purrs, running a cold finger underneath your chin.  “This note is between this sexy little human and myself.”

 


End file.
